In memoriam
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Au moment de la remise des annuaires, juste avant d'être diplômé, Micro se souvient de son ami Jimmy... POV prenant place à la fin de la saison 4 - Slash Micro/Jimmy


**In memoriam**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jimmy ?

Pourquoi surtout avait-il oublié, ou feint d'oublier durant tant de temps ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'une photo tronquée lui rappelle brusquement son ami, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tout ce qu'ils avaient connu il y avait si longtemps de cela semblait-il, et pourtant si peu de temps en années humaines ?

Jimmy…

Il se souvenait de lui à cinq ans, déjà un peu enveloppé, déjà engoncé dans un corps qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à détester. Il le revoyait à dix ans, pleurant parce qu'un petit caïd s'était méchamment moqué de son embonpoint. Il se souvenait de leur treizième année…

Leurs jeux, la découverte de leurs corps en miroir d'abord et puis…

Ce n'était que des jeux, rien que des jeux d'enfants grandissant ! Mais les mains de Jimmy sur lui étaient douces et le plaisir des caresses était allé en s'intensifiant à mesure qu'eux-mêmes grandissaient et que leurs sens devenaient plus exigeants, plus acérés. Et ils étaient passé à d'autres jeux, à d'autres sensations, toujours plus intenses, toujours plus grisantes mais qu'ils dissimulaient de plus en plus farouchement.

Jimmy et lui…

Trois ans… trois ans à se découvrir mutuellement, trois ans à se donner tellement de jouissance tout en prétendant que ce n'était rien, rien que la découverte naturelle de leurs potentialités jusque là ignorées, rien que des expériences normales pour leur âge, rien que des jeux d'enfants…

Et puis il y avait eu l'entrée au lycée et, petit à petit, lui avait quitté le « club des loosers » pour entrer parmi l'élite. Lucas, Nathan, Skills et tous les autres… Il avait commencé à avoir sa petite réputation. Oh bien sûr les filles ne se retournaient pas sur lui, loin s'en fallait ! Mais tout de même… Micro avait son entrée dans la cour des grands…

Alors Jimmy…

Et bien Jimmy il était à ranger dans la case « accessoires usagés » ou pire « souvenirs encombrants ». A seize ans on a déjà trop de choses à régler avec soi-même pour accepter facilement de s'assumer différent. Micro imaginait bien la tête qu'auraient fait ses amis s'ils avaient su, s'ils avaient ne serait-ce que soupçonné ce qui, petit à petit, de souvenirs délicieux devenait objet de honte et de crainte.

Il savait que la révélation entraînerait immanquablement sa mise à l'écart. Déjà, les sportifs lui refuseraient l'accès des vestiaires. Comme si, songeait-il désabusé, quelqu'un qui aurait des tendances homosexuelles était moins à même qu'un autre de contrôler ses pulsions : cliché ! cliché ! cliché ! Tout ce qu'il y avait en lui de loyal se révoltait à la simple mention de la liste des idées préconçues qui défilerait si jamais on savait. Alors son instinct de survie, sa volonté d'intégration, ce qu'on aurait pu appeler son ambition avaient imposé le silence à sa loyauté : surtout que personne ne sache !

Et pour que personne ne sache, le plus simple était de prendre de la distance. Oh bien sûr, jamais il n'aurait dit à Jimmy qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Non, les choses s'étaient faites d'elles-mêmes : quelques rendez-vous manqués parce qu'il avait un article à rendre, et puis des fêtes où il était seul invité, et puis…

Et puis la vie…

Et puis la mort…

Et aujourd'hui Jimmy n'était plus là et d'un coup de ciseaux on le renvoyait au néant, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé !

Mais Micro lui se souvenait : il revoyait le sourire angélique sur le visage rond, il entendait le rire de gosse, il sentait les mains douces et sûres, il se remémorait leurs émois, leurs soupirs, leur plaisir, finalement sans doute pas si innocent que ça…

Il devait bien aujourd'hui affronter la vérité, sa vérité…

Il se souvenait des mots du proviseur : « dans vingt ans vous et vos camarades en feuilletterez les pages en vous souvenant de tous les meilleurs moments que vous avez eu ici. Ce serait dommage qu'une photo vous rappelle le traumatisme subi ce jour-là ».

Mais on n'avait pas trouvé dommage qu'un nouveau cercle de relations, que la peur du qu'en dira-t-on, aient effacé tous les souvenirs communs, tous les gestes, toutes les promesses comme on efface la craie sur un tableau d'un simple coup de chiffon.

Alors il venait de se jucher sur cette table, le cœur battant, ne sachant pas s'il avait tort ou raison mais sachant qu'il devait le faire, pour Jimmy, pour être fidèle à son ami. Pour être fidèle à lui-même aussi, tout simplement.

« Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, je n'en aurai que pour une minute… »

_Une minute Jimmy, une minute pour te ramener parmi nous._

« J'ai récupéré l'annuaire de Jimmy Edwards. »

_Mon ami Jimmy. Jimmy que j'ai, un jour, laissé sur le bord de la route._

« Tout le monde connaît son nom mais… certains d'entre vous le connaissaient aussi avant cette tragédie. »

_Mais personne ne l'a connu autant que moi, personne ne l'a trahi autant que moi !_

« Vous lui avez peut-être parlé à table un midi, ou vous étiez ensemble en primaire… »

Ou bien au collège, l'heure des premières expériences d'adolescents, l'heure ou les mains se font moins innocentes, plus exigeantes…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez connu Jimmy, même très peu de temps, vous avez sans doute de bons souvenirs de lui… »

Ses mains, sa bouche sur ma peau nue, sa langue qui cherchait la mienne et ces frissons qui me parcouraient si délicieusement…

« … et vous aurez peut-être la gentillesse d'en faire part à sa mère. »

Sa mère qui n'avait jamais su, jamais soupçonné. Sa mère pour qui ils n'étaient que des gosses jouant à des jeux de gosses.

« Merci. »

Merci, merci Jimmy pour ce que tu m'as apporté. Merci et pardon de t'avoir abandonné parce que je n'assumais pas. Parce qu'à quinze ans je ne voulais pas savoir…

La main de Lucas sur son épaule : « Bravo, t'es quelqu'un de bien Micro ! »

Quelqu'un de bien ? En tout cas, à ce moment précis, quelqu'un de moins mal peut-être.


End file.
